1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming cot, and more particularly to a baby head pattern forming cot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby head pattern forming device in accordance with the prior art includes a cushion defining a recess whose shape is adapted to mate with that of the head of the baby so as to fix the baby's head, thereby achieving the purpose of forming a pattern on the baby's head.
However, the baby's head is fixed at a constant angle so that the inclined angle of the baby's head in the cushion is fixed and cannot be adjusted so that the forces are locally concentrated on a certain position of the baby's head, and cannot be distributed evenly, thereby easily deforming the baby's head during long term utilization, thereby decreasing the versatility of the baby head pattern forming device.